Travelin Marine
by NCISKIBBS4ever
Summary: What if Yankee White wasn't the first time Kate met Gibbs. What if their history goes back further, lets say 20 years further. In Stillwater. I know there is a bigger age difference but work with me here people.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS is not mine,neither is the Dixie Chicks song Travelin' Soldier, or the movie Dear John. Please don't sue, Its not worth it.

New And Improved (hopefully) Version!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Travelin' Marine

**Gibbs POV**

Two days past 18, Jethro Gibbs was waiting for the train is his marine uniform. He sat down in a booth of the small café near the train station. It was a very homey place _definetly family run _he thought. He saw a teenage boy and a slightly younger girl, arguing, _probably siblings_. He thought she looked kinda cute, with her dimples and chocolate brown hair. He turned his attention back towards the window and tried not to think of all the reasons he was leaving, they came anyway. It was awhile 'til the train would arrive, so he had time to kill but he had gotten out of that town as fast as he could. Here he was off to start a new chapter of his life, away from the horrible town of Stillwater and its equally horrible inhabitants. Not that they would miss him of course. He was the trouble maker, never on the right side of the law. And needing to have his father shotgun and all (much to his constant loathing) to rescue him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the young waitress come up to take his order.

**Kate POV**

To say Kate Todd was having a bad day would be a severe understatement. Her family had moved here temporarily from Indiana. While her dad worked at his job doing who knows what, she and her brothers and other sister were to help their mother at the small café she bought. It was her first day "on the job"; because her mother had wanted to give her time to get situated. It had been her first week at her new high school. It didn't help that she was only a freshman. The cheerleaders would be in the emergency room by next week at the rate they were pestering her. She was sort of unpopular. She was independant, witty, and could stand up for herself, traits which were frowned upon by many women, but she didn't care.

She was rudely knocked out of her thoughts by one of her older brothers(of which she unfortunetly had three), Mark. "Hey, earth to Katie! We don't keep you here for your looks, get to work." and under his breath he muttered" not that guys would look at you anyway, they get close to you and you look at them as if you're going to kill them."

"I heard that!And quit acting like mom when she is not around" she glared and gave him a good punch to the arm, and thouroughly enjoyed his squeal of pain. Yep, there were somethings a lady just couldn't enjoy.

She walked up to the nearest table and and observed its ocupant. He looked deep in thought and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He had short cropped brown hair and when he turned to look at her the she noticed he had gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. Her hunch about the thought thing proved to be correct as he jumped ever so slightly when he noticed her.

She put on her real smile instead of her usual waitress one and asked him what he wanted. He ordered black coffee, the strongest they had. She almost shuddered at the thought of what that stuff could do to his stomach lining over time. When she brought it back for his he gave a gorgeous but she noticed slightly sad smile. But her breath almost hitched at the sight of it, much to her surprise

Then out of the blue he said," would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me? I am feeling a little low."

To say she was surprised was an understatment and she knew her parents would kill her if they found out but she answered, " Im off in a few, and I know where we can go."

She left him to finish his "breakfast" and to find a way to trick her oh so vigilant brothers for a few minutes to make her escape.

* * *

SOOOO? What do Ya'll think? Is it better, worse, too much, too long? I love review. Constructive critisism appreciated. Next Improved Ch. 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Dont own NCIS and what I do own isn't worth the lawsuit.

* * *

He was shocked when she said yes and watched her walk away and practically saw the wheels turning in her head. _Shes trying to figure out how to get past her brothers_. He used his peripherals to watch as she debated with them.

She came back and discreitly told him to meet her at the corner of the block and to go out a few minutes after she did. He finished his coffee and waited a until the time seemed right and walked out. At the corner she said a short "follow me" and he followed her until they reached the pier and they sat down on one of the benches overlooking the small lake.

He turned to see her looking at him and he smiled nervously. She smiled back and said " Well... it might be a little late for introductions, but I'm Kate." She stuck out her hand and he shook it and replied" Jethro... well Gibbs."

"well do you want me to call you Jethro or Gibbs?"

"Just Gibbs is fine."

"Well Just Gibbs, you made me come out here so are you going to start the conversation or are you the strong and silent type?"

He smiled at her attempt to lighten the atmosphere and he said " Why don't you start?"

So she told him about her moving here temporarily from Indiana, about her family, the few friends she had at school, and about her old home.

He listened intently and watched her expressions, how she used her hands as she talked and felt himself being unconsiously drawn to her: the way her expression became wistful when she mentioned her old home and fierce when she mentioned the cheerleaders. He was mesmerised.

So when she finished he told her a bit about Stillwater, the Marines, and even a little about his father.

Time flew by and before they knew it, it was time for her to go. Before they got up he said, "I'm sure you have a boyfriend, but I don't have anyone to send a letter to would you mind if I send one back here to you?", he looked down nervously and she couldn't help but smile at how cute that looked.

"Well I don't know weather to be flattered or discusted that you think that but of course you can write to me. Just don't put your name on the front or my brothers would never let it go". She quickly wrote down her address on a piece of paper.

Smiling he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek she felt her face go red at that gesture. He gave smirk as she stutteringly said"… so I'll see you when I see you okay?" Gibbs just nodded and for the second time today watched her run back towards the town.

He gave a sigh, he almost wished to not be leaving today. Then he gave one last look across the lake and started his walk to the train station.

As the train pulled out he took out that small piece of paper and smiled to himself, he was leaving this town happy and for an even better reason.

* * *

Okay, sooo what'd ya think about the new chapter two? And next might be a bridge chapter, a little view into the Todd family life and new Marine life. Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Sorry for not updating, thanks to all my awsome readers. And to my real people inspirations, ya'll are the greatest.

Kate has 3 brothers and 1 sister. Mark, Jarrod, and Andy( he is quiet and you don't hear from him much) and her sister Claire. Just to clear it up.

I do not own NCIS. I sooo wish I did though.

* * *

Kate Todd was sitting at the dinning room table eating breakfast with her brothers and sister, listening to their usual daily argument.

But today she didn't notice as much as other days because her mind was elsewhere, specifically thinking about a _certain_ blue eyed boy and how he was doing.

"Awww, is our little Katie daydreaming about a boy this morning?" taunted Jarrod.

Her head snapped up "What?".

"That means yes" said her older sister Claire, smirking.

"No, 'what' means 'what'. And speaking of which, _what _do you want?" said Kate thankful for her ability to lie even though she knew she wasn't supposed to.

"Are, you, thinking, about, a, boy?" Mark repeated slowly.

"No and why would I tell you?" replied Kate just as slow.

"She has a point.", said Claire filing her nails.

"Claire you tell a stranger driving up in the car, who you're dating. Please!" said Mark

"Oh shut up already! It is barely 7 am, speaking of which we have to get to school." Said an annoyed Kate.

"Kill joy.", they all muttered.

And after that they all went headed to school.

_Eight hours later:_

Kate ran home, she was the first one there since she didn't have any after school activities. She went to get the mail she got out the usual bills (her parents), Vogue (her sister), and Car&Driver (her brothers). But at the very bottom was a small, plain envelope with the letters in neat script and the return address in a Marine training facility somewhere. But it was the name that jumped out at her and made her heart skip a beat; _Jethro Gibbs._

* * *

_Five Days Earlier_

Gibbs sat staring at that piece of paper for, God he couldn't even remember how long. Then his roommate John came in.

At first he found the other man too eccentric and childish, but as time wore on he learned that he was just as focused anyone here and dead serious about being a sniper but he was still fun, a combo which Gibbs still couldn't figure out.

"Hey man! Guess what the new scuttlebutt is? Corporal James smuggled in some spirits from the town and…." He saw Gibbs trying to hide the letters.

"What's that? Somebody writing to their sweetheart…wait, wow YOU have a sweetheart?"

"Sheesh, keep it down! Do you want the whole base to hear? And no she's just a friend, but I don't _know _her that well and I don't know what to write" Gibbs voice got quiet with that last sentence.

Of course John saw right through his friend but he didn't show it (his poker face was just as good) and he knew Gibbs really liked this girl so he gave in and decided to help.

"Okay well, since she is _just _a friend (he ignored the Gibbs glare at the _just_) you can start by asking how she is doing and tell her a bit about base life and then add some extra. Boy you are hopeless."

"Thanks, really. And how did you know how to write these letters?" asked Gibbs suspiciously

"Well lets just say, I got charm."

He then exited the bunk leaving and after he left Gibbs started laughing, and with renewed confidence he began to write

_Dear Kate,_

….

* * *

Another cliff hanger! Keep reviewing people! Next the letter and Kates reaction. This was just a little glimpse into Todd family life.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is ch 4. Please review, suggestions are always appreciated. Ask and you will usually recive.

* * *

Kate could hardly contain her excitement, she ran upstairs to her room dropped her books on the floor, sat down on her bed and stared to read;

"Dear Kate,…"

_Hope you still remember me, since our first meeting was so brief. _

_How is everything going over there? Your brothers are still probably as annoying as ever, I assume. Over here it is far from boring. As I might have told you I am training to be a marine sniper and the only words I could use to describe it are _long _and_ grueling._ Sometimes we are worked so hard we can barely pick up our spoons when we go to the mess hall. I also have a new friend; I know I'm shocked too. His name is John, he's kinda immature when you first meet him but he grows on you. Sorry for probably boring you half to death with this long letter but I just wanted you to know that…well… you left an impression on me._

_Sincerely, _

_Jethro Gibbs_

Kate was beaming by the time she finished the letter, he actually wrote to her! She then glanced at her watch, "Shii..oot!', she quickly corrected herself(remembering what the nuns taught her), she was going to be late to the café. For the second time that day she ran the fastest her legs could take her. As she ran in she saw a few people look up and her mother gave her a questioning look. She quickly donned her uniform and got her notepad and went to the nearest table, gave them a smile and took their order.

"Helloo… earth to Kate. Sweetie, snap out of it." Kate blinked and came back to the present and she saw her mother standing in front of her looking worried.

"Honey…what are you doing?" asked Mama Todd in the same worried tone.

"Oh, nothing Mom just making myself some coffee."

"You know sweetheart… I know you like your coffee sweet, but don't you think that is a little much?" she looked pointedly towards the mug.

"What? Oh shoot!" said Kate when she looked down at the mug that was overflowing with sugar.

"Where were you? You looked a million miles away."

"Oh, it's nothing Mom I'm fine, I was just thinking about a…um school project I have to do and it's a big grade, but you know planning ahead and stuff."

Her mother gave her a suspicious look that usually made her brothers cower with fear, but Kate stood her ground. "

"Okay, just make sure you don't do that to a customer's coffee, we don't want anyone to have a heart attack."

After she left Kate breathed a sigh of relief, she needed to stop drifting off like that or she would run out of excuses.

_I wonder what he's doing, what should I write back? I barely know him, why am I getting so worked up about a letter?_

"Gunny…Gunny, **Gunny**!"

Jethro got out of his daze with a start.

"Yes Sergeant!"

"Don't "Yes Sergeant" me boy. You're supposed to be paying attention, what would happen if you were in a war a you were off dozin' and an enemy soldier came runnin' up!"

At Jethros' silence he said, "You would be as dead as road kill on the highway that's what. Now get your head in that scope, you're up."

Jethro went up to shoot; it was 500 meters away, difficult but not impossible and he had been practicing.

"Now remember what I taught you, to try to aim better imagine a person you really care about right beside the target and you are trying not to hit them, their life depends on it."

Jethro heard his fellow Marines still snickering, but he smiled to himself, none of them have made the shot yet.

He looked down the scope and tried to visualize his mother beside the target but he couldn't, the only person he could see was a girl with chocolate brown hair and captivating eyes.

His jaw tensed and he took aim, the other Marines quickly shut up as the bullet hit the target square in the chest.

Again after dinner at the mess hall, Jethro lay in his bunk staring at the ceiling, thinking about Kate. _I wonder what she's doing, maybe she'll write back. I hope she does. I barely know her but it feels like I've known her all my life, what is wrong with me? And she still in high school for cryin' out loud!_

His bunkmate John heard his friends sigh and thought _boy he really does like this girl. _He hoped his friend knew what he was doing and didn't get himself hurt. And maybe _he_ could work his charm to help out Jethro. And in the dark John smiled to himself, already formulating a small and simple plan.

Across the country Kate lay down on her bed and started to write,

_Dear Jethro…_


End file.
